


Crit

by ghostofgatsby



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Alternate Universe - Tabletop Gaming, Bets & Wagers, D&D, Gen, Implied/Referenced Blow Jobs, M/M, Sex for Favors, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 13:26:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6755893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostofgatsby/pseuds/ghostofgatsby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Mate, if you crit, I'll suck your dick.” Smith replies with a grin. “Roll it.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crit

**Author's Note:**

> For those of you who haven’t played/watched other people play a tabletop roleplaying game like Dungeons and Dragons, a d20 is a twenty-sided dice. It’s used for reasons that aren’t that important in context of this short fic-thing, but basically you roll a die to see if you perform an action. Getting a higher number generally means you succeed in that action, and a lower number generally means you fail. A 20 is the highest number you can get on a d20, and is called a critical hit, or “crit” for short. Critting is generally an exciting thing for the person rolling the die, because it means you automatically succeed in what you were trying to do with said dice roll.
> 
> This is just a quick, short thing I pulled out of my docs, so I could post something. Yay for somehow surviving another year of college!
> 
> If I need to tag anything other than what's listed above, let me know.
> 
> reblog: https://ghostofgatsby13.wordpress.com/2016/05/05/crit-ghostofgatsby/

“Trott, mate, your dice rolls have been shit all night.” Smith snarks as they pack up their character sheets and dice. Another D&D session was over, and all but himself and Trott were left in the apartment.  
  
“You’ve been my bad luck charm all night, Smith.” Trott banters back. “My rolls are normally fine, unless you're involved.”

Smith hands him one of his dice- his d20. “Roll it. You just have shit luck, mate.”  
  
“You sure you want to do that?” Trott smiles wryly and rolls the d20 between his fingers. “It could just be  _ my  _ set of dice that are cursed.”  
  
“Mate, if you crit, I'll suck your dick.” Smith replies with a grin. “Roll it.”  
  
Trott laughs. “You're on, then.”

They stand on either side of the dining room table. Trott shakes the die in his fist in an innuendo-laced fashion, waggling his eyebrows at Smith across from him.

Smith shakes his head and flips him off. “Roll it, already, twat.”

Trott does.

The die clatters onto the table, and they wait on bated breath as the sides spin.

Smith's mouth drops open.

Face up, the die shows a twenty.

Trott grins. "Well, mate- looks like you owe me a blowie." He laughs at the look on Smith's face.


End file.
